


Still Love Me

by Fallen_Angel_Meg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Musician!Dean, Romantic Comedy, Roommates, just a mention of benny though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_Meg/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_Meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's get two things straight: one, Dean isn't. And two, he hates rom coms. But there are five instances he suffers through watching them and one time he enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Writing Challenge [February 2016]  
> Theme: Be My Valentine  
> Prompt: Romantic Comedy

Dean finishes hanging up the last of his shirts and lets out a relieved sigh. Finally unpacked. He collapses on his bed, pulling the guitar that’s leaned against his nightstand onto his stomach, fingers moving to strum out a lazy melody.  
  
He closes his eyes, letting the music fill his ears until the door opens followed by loud clattering. He sits up quickly to find a guy about his age with disheveled dark hair and frustrated blue eyes, surrounded by everything Dean supposes was just in his hands.  
  
“Hey, you need help?” Dean offers, setting his guitar aside. The guy looks up at Dean, the frustration dissipating and he starts to shake his head ‘no’ but then a second look at all the crap around his feet makes him nod instead.  
  
“That would be wonderful,” the guy says in a gravelly voice.  
  
“You must be my roommate,” Dean says, getting to his feet and holding out his hand in greeting. “Dean Winchester.”  
  
The corner of the guy’s mouth quirks upwards and he extends his hand to shake Dean’s. “Castiel Novak. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Dean smiles at him. “Likewise. Now, let’s get you unpacked, shall we?”  
  
Castiel exhales gratefully at this. “Thank you, Dean.”  
  
“Are your parents here or something?” Dean asks as he starts gathering the spilled contents and placing them back in boxes and bags.  
  
“Um, no. It’s just me.”  
  
“You’re kidding me.” Dean gapes at him. This poor guy came here by himself? It’s freshmen year! Shouldn’t parents be attached at the hip when seeing their child go off to college? His dad and brother certainly were.  
  
Castiel shrugs. “I don’t mind. I’m capable enough,” he murmurs, stacking boxes on top of his bed.  
  
“Well, you got me so just tell me what to do and I’ll do it,” Dean says. He doesn’t realize until after how weird it sounds, given they just met. Maybe he should’ve worded that differently… but Castiel doesn’t seem bothered by it so Dean brushes it off and they get to work settling him into their dorm room.  


*****

  
**One Month Later**  
  
Dean rubs a finger against his temple, squinting at some sheet music. Music theory. What a joy.  
  
His phone buzzes beside him and accepts the distraction, grabbing it and glancing at the screen. A message from Charlie, one of the closest friends he’s made so far.  
  
_Hope you don’t mind my friend from home is visiting so she’ll be joining us tonight_.  
  
A tiny smile lifts the corner of his mouth and he types back a reply.  
  
_Not at all. Who is this friend anyway?_  
  
Charlie responds at lightning speed.  
  
_Not for you, Dean! She’s Sam’s age._  
  
His smile widens as an evil thought comes to mind.  
  
_Perfect. Then he’ll have a friend for tonight._  
  
_I’m glad you and I are on the same page, Winchester ;) I’ll see you at seven. Don’t forget the popcorn!_  
  
He snickers at the screen. Charlie is a born match maker. Dean sets his phone aside, eyes flickering up as Castiel walks into their room, looking exhausted.  
  
“Hey Cas, what’s up?” Dean greets him, setting his homework aside. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t waiting all afternoon for his roommate to return from class.  
  
Ever since that first day when Castiel stumbled into their room, Dean’s been fascinated by him. The guy was on the quieter side at first but has since come out of his shell around Dean, something it seems Cas doesn’t do around others very often. And for this, they became friends fairly quick.  
  
Castiel sighs, sliding his backpack off his shoulders and collapsing on his bed. “I’m just glad it’s Friday.”  
  
Dean chuckles. “Got any plans for tonight?”  
  
Castiel lifts his head to give Dean a puzzled look. “Why would I have plans? You know I don’t go out.”  
  
Dean rolls his eyes. “I don’t know- because everyone goes out on Friday night.”  
  
Castiel drops his head back down. “Everyone except me.”  
  
An idea suddenly pops into Dean’s mind. It’s a great idea, actually, but would it be okay with Charlie? He’s only ever talked about Cas with her, not actually introduced them yet. “Charlie is having a movie night in her dorm. Wanna come?” he asks before he can change his mind. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission, right?  
  
“I don’t know Dean…” Castiel says doubtfully. Dean rolls off his bed and sits next to Castiel, looking pleadingly down into those captivating blue eyes.  
  
“Come on Cas, it’ll be fun. Nothing crazy, I promise.”  
  
Castiel holds his gaze for several long seconds before sighing. “Fine.”  
  
Dean smiles. “Great.”  
  
Several hours later, Sam is rapping his knuckles against Charlie’s door in a unique series of knocks, something him and Charlie established the first time they met. Dean holds out two packets of popcorn to her when she swings the door open. “I didn’t forget the popcorn.”  
  
Charlie smirks, stepping aside to let them in and Dean doesn’t miss the surprise in her eyes at the sight of Cas, but he doesn’t say anything about it. He glances over to see a girl with dark hair curled on Charlie’s bed with a book, eyes flicking up to take in the three of them.  
  
He waves to her. “Hi, I’m Dean. You must be Charlie’s friend.”  
  
She nods, looking a little weary as she studies the three boys. “Guys, this is Eileen. Eileen, this is Dean, his brother Sam and…” Charlie is gesturing quickly with her hands until she stops, her eyes falling questioningly on Cas.  
  
“Oh, uh, yeah I invited him. This is Castiel, my roommate,” Dean says quickly as Cas nods shyly at her.  
  
“I hope it’s okay I joined you tonight,” Cas says, flashing a look to Dean.  
  
Charlie smiles at him, “No problem! Glad Dean here invited you.”  
  
Charlie raises her eyebrows knowingly at Dean before she makes another series of gestures with her hands and Eileen nods. Huh. Dean never realized Charlie knew sign language.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you all,” Eileen says, giving a polite smile.  
  
All five of them get quickly settled with the freshly popped popcorn, Dean trying not to snicker when he sees Sam’s found a place next to Eileen. He had a feeling they might get along. They’ve been pouring over the book Eileen was reading- something about mythology- and now she’s showing him some basic sign language, Sam all too eager to learn.  
  
“So what’re we watching tonight?” Dean asks as Charlie starts the movie.  
  
“ _Easy A_!”  
  
“Seriously? A chick flick?”  
  
“I prefer romantic comedy,” Charlie says. “Besides, Emma Stone is hot.”  
  
Dean opens his mouth to argue but then shuts it. She’s got a point. He shoots an apologetic look to Cas, who just smiles back, seeming content in the Star Wars beanbag chair with a bag of popcorn.  
  
Throughout the movie, Dean finds himself seeking Cas out in the darkened room. He can’t help but stare at the way Cas’ face lights up when he laughs or how he furrows his brow when he’s immersed in the story on the screen. Dean has to force himself to look away more times than he’s willing to admit. At one point, Cas catches him staring and he looks away quickly, cheeks warming but Castiel doesn’t say anything other than to offer him some popcorn.  
  
Crap, he can’t really be getting a crush on his friend, can he?  
  


  


  


**Seven Years Later**

Dean knocks against the door to Sam’s apartment, continuing the light rapping until it swings open to reveal his brother wearing an irritated expression.

“Do you really have to do that?” Sam asks, stepping aside to allow Dean in.

Dean smirks as he strolls past him. “Just wanna be sure you heard I was here.”

“I think my whole floor heard you,” Sam says pointedly, shutting the door behind him. “I’m making the popcorn now. Everyone’s in the living room.”

Dean nods, kicking off his shoes and finding his way into the dimly lit room.

“Thanks for finally showing up,” Charlie quips from her spot on the couch.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Hello to you too, Charlie.”

She bounces to her feet and wraps her arms around him. “I’m excited we’re doing movie night again! Those were the best nights in college.”

“Yeah, they were pretty fun,” Dean says as he pulls away.

“Hi Dean,” he hears another feminine voice greet him from the love seat. He looks over to see Eileen smiling at him. He signs a greeting to her.

“Hey, Eileen, uh,” he tries to remember some of the sign language Sam taught him and makes the gesture he thinks is ‘how are you’ and looks at her expectantly.

She laughs gently and shakes her head, showing him the correct sign.

“Sorry,” he says, signing as he talks and smiles apologetically at her. He remembers that one at least.

She waves him off. “It’s okay, Dean. You were close.”

Sam walks into the room with two large bowls of popcorn balanced in his hands, smirking. “Do you not pay attention to any of the sign language I teach you?”

Dean scoffs. “Dude, you always teach me when I’m drunk. That’s your own fault.”

Charlie snatches one of the bowls from Sam and settles down on the end of the couch, leaning against the arm.

“Jesus Charlie, don’t inhale it,” Sam gives her a disapproving look while Eileen laughs, stealing the other bowl from Sam after placing a kiss on his cheek.

Dean chuckles and looks around. He can’t help but scan the room for a certain blue eyed individual and tries to stifle the feeling of disappointment when he doesn’t find who he’s looking for.

Dean subtly checks his phone for any new messages from his best friend, but nothing.

“Uh, Cas is still coming, right?” he asks casually.

“He said he was,” Charlie says around a mouthful of popcorn. As if on cue, someone knocks on the door.

“I’ll get it. One of you put in the movie,” Sam commands before disappearing.

Dean makes sure to catch Eileen’s eye, giving her a wink before shouting, “Nose goes!” His hand flies up to the tip of his nose, as does Eileen’s and they both look at Charlie, who is in the middle of stuffing more popcorn in her mouth.

“Aw, come on! That’s not fair,” she whines.

“Rules are rules, Charlie,” Dean says smugly before taking a seat on the opposite end of her. She shoots him a dirty look before setting the bowl aside and getting up.

“What are we watching tonight anyway?” Dean pulls the abandoned bowl of popcorn into his lap and pops a kernel in his mouth.

“Looks like it’s _Crazy, Stupid, Love._ ” Charlie says, delicately placing the disk in the DVD player.

Dean groans, looking up at Sam when he reappears with three beers. “ _Crazy, Stupid, Love._? Really?”

Sam shrugs, handing one of the bottles to Charlie before crossing the room to settle himself next to Eileen on the love seat, giving her a bottle as he wraps an arm around her. “It looks like a funny movie.”

Dean rolls his eyes, glancing back at the doorway to find a pair of blue eyes looking at him. He tries to ignore the butterflies that tickle his stomach.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel greets him warmly.

“It’s about time,” Dean says in mock annoyance, a smile betraying him.

“Hey Cas!” Charlie says, giving him tight a hug.

“Hi Charlie,” he smiles and signs a greeting to Eileen. “Hi Eileen. It’s good to see you again.”

She signs back with a smile. “Hi Castiel.”

Charlie swipes the bowl back from Dean before curling into her spot again.

“Hey! You gotta share, Bradbury!” Dean protests.

“Never!”

Cas chuckles, sitting in the middle of them and offering Dean one of the beers in his hands.

“Thanks man.” Dean takes the proffered bottle, trying not to pay too much attention to when their fingers brush against each other. He twists off the cap and takes a sip as the movie starts up.

Dean tries to focus on the movie, but he can’t help but be hyperaware that Cas is pressed ever so slightly against his side. He glances over to see Charlie with her legs curled up on the couch, taking up more room than she could possibly need with two other people sharing the same couch. Although, Dean finds it difficult to be upset with her.

About half way through the movie, Charlie’s phone chimes and she pulls it out with a groan. “Dammit. Sorry guys, I, uh, I gotta go.”

“What? Why?” Dean asks, looking over at her.

“Emergency. Don’t worry, we’ll go out for coffee or something soon,” she tells him, rising from the couch. She waves goodbye to everyone and is gone five seconds later.

“I hope everything is okay,” Castiel murmurs.

Dean shrugs. “I’m sure it is. She didn’t seem too panicked.”

They all return their attention back to the movie. He has to admit, it is pretty funny, even though it’s a freaking rom com. And it doesn’t escape Dean’s awareness how Cas doesn’t scoot down now that there’s more room on the couch.

Fifteen minutes later, he catches movement out of the corner of his eye and glances over at Sam and Eileen snuggled together, but they’re both signing to each other. Dean wishes now he remembers the sign language Sam tried to teach him so he knows what they’re saying.

“Guys, I’m sorry, I don’t feel well,” Eileen says suddenly, looking over to them.

Sam nods, getting to his feet and helping Eileen up. “Yeah, we’re gonna be in my room so she can lie down. Just knock if you need anything, but you guys know where everything is.”

“You crazy kids have fun,” Dean tells them and Sam smirks, taking Eileen’s hand and disappearing into the bedroom.

Dean looks at Cas. “Well, it’s just us, I guess.”

“I suppose so. We’re the survivors,” Cas says with an amused glitter in his eyes.

“Wanna watch something else?” Dean asks, reaching for the remote.

“No!” Cas exclaims, grabbing Dean’s wrist to stop him. Dean looks at him with raised eyebrows. “I mean, I like this movie. Can we leave it on?”

Dean smirks and sits back. “Yeah, sure Cas.”

They continue watching while munching on popcorn, their hands brushing together as they reach for a handful, making little goosebumps rise on Dean’s arms.

By the time the credits are rolling, Dean turns to see Castiel leaning into his side.

“Hey, you awake?” Dean whispers to him. Castiel stirs a little and then sits up quickly.

“Sorry Dean, I didn’t realize I-“ Dean waves him off.

“Don’t worry about it. It is kinda late anyway.”

Castiel nods “Did you like the movie?”

In truth, Dean enjoyed it very much, but he can’t admit that. “Eh, just your average chick flick. Did you?”

Castiel rolls his eyes but nods. “I found the separation and then intertwining of all the character’s stories interesting. They’re like pieces of a puzzle, lost and scattered before coming together and being completed by one another.”

Dean puts a hand over his heart. “Wow. That’s some deep shit, Cas.”

Castiel shoves Dean’s shoulder playfully. “You’re an ass.”

“You still love me,” Dean smirks.

Castiel’s eyes flicker up to meet Dean’s, soft and full of life even in the darkness of the room. Suddenly it’s all too real how close they are. Dean’s heart flutters and he swears Cas might be able to hear it, making him blush.

“You know, I think it was nice of that girl to give the nudey pics to the kid. Made him happy, ya know?” Dean finds himself saying, grabbing for any words.

Castiel snorts. “Why am I not surprised?”

Dean eyes flicker down to Cas’ lips. He wants so badly to know what they feel like against his. He notices a hint of butter on the corner of his mouth from the popcorn. “You got butter on your mouth,” Dean says in quiet voice.

Castiel frowns and starts to reach for napkin but Dean stops him. Without thinking, he leans forward and gently traces his tongue against the corner of Cas’ mouth, the taste of butter exploding across his taste buds.

He pulls back to see Cas staring at him with wide eyes. _Shit_! What did he just do? He swallows thickly. “Oh my God, Cas- I’m sorry! I don’t know why I just did that.”

Castiel licks his lips and Dean can’t help but stare at them, heart racing. He should probably leave before it gets any worse. “Thank you, Dean.”

At first, Dean’s unsure he heard him right. Did Cas just _thank_ him for licking butter off his face? Just as Dean’s about to question him, Castiel closes the space between them again and presses his lips gently to Dean’s. Dean is stunned momentarily but mentally kicks himself into returning the kiss. He lays his hand softly on Cas’ knee, giving it a light squeeze and Cas hums against his lips, reaching a hand up to cup Dean’s cheek.

They break away, staring into each other’s eyes. “Whoa,” Dean breathes.

“We should have movie night more often,” Cas murmurs and Dean smiles, pulling Cas back in for another kiss.

  


  


  


**Two Weeks Later**

“Well, that blows,” Dean sighs as he swings open the door to his apartment.

“It’s okay, Dean. There’s always another night,” Castiel tells him, closing the door behind them.

“We’ve been waiting for this for two weeks. It was supposed to be our first real date and I just fucked it up,” Dean says, wishing Cas would get peeved at him or something.

“It’s an honest mistake. You know I would’ve just as easily mixed up the times too,” Castiel tells him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

Dean turns, lacing his fingers with Castiel’s. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Cas rolls his eyes and kisses Dean, giving his hand a light squeeze. “Don’t worry about it. We can order in and watch a movie instead.”

“If it means more of this, I’m in,” Dean says with a wink.

“But I pick the movie,” Cas declares and Dean nods in agreement.

“Okay. Pizza or Chinese?”

“Pizza,” Castiel says as he walks over to the shelf that holds the movies.

Dean places the order and joins Cas a moment later. He walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Castiel’s waist, leaning his chin on his shoulder and looking down at the case in Castiel’s hands. He groans when he reads the title.

“Come on Cas, no rom coms.”

“But it’s perfect, Dean. Since this is our first official date and all, why not watch a movie about fifty of them?”

“ _50 First Dates_? That just sounds terrible,” he grumbles, snatching the case out of Cas’ hands and reading the back. “It’s about a girl who loses her memory every day and this guy follows her around? That’s not creepy at all.”

“It has Adam Sandler and Drew Berrymore. It can’t be that bad,” Cas says, stealing the case back and popping the disk in. “Why do you have it anyway?”

“Charlie,” Dean says flatly and Cas laughs.

“That explains everything.” Dean smiles at this. Charlie may be the biggest nerd he knows, but she has a soft side for sappy romance crap.

Castiel settles on the couch, grabbing a blanket and unfolding it around him. “Are you standing me up?” Cas asks, looking over to Dean.

Dean sighs dramatically and plops himself on the couch, nearly crushing Cas beneath him.

“Dean!”

“What? I’m just laying here.”

Cas pokes Dean’s ribs which causes Dean to flinch back with a yelp. “Hey, no tickling!”

“Stop trying to get out of watching this movie and I won’t tickle you,” Cas says, squinting at Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes playfully. “Fine.” He pulls some of Cas’ blanket over his legs and wraps his arm around Castiel, pulling him closer.

Dean has to admit, he’s kind of happy their dinner plans fell through. He’s completely content sitting curled up on the couch with Cas, made even better when food is added to the equation.

By the end of the movie, Dean is hovering over Castiel with their lips moving together and Castiel’s hands slowly feeling their way down Dean’s back, letting out a soft moan. Dean pulls back to look at him, still mesmerized by the beauty of Castiel’s eyes after seven years.

“Nothing beats a first kiss,” Dean quotes, giving him a wink.

“So you actually did pay attention,” Castiel says, sounding impressed.

“You wanted me to watch it, so I did.” Dean leans down to give him another tender kiss.

Castiel hums, smiling lazily up at Dean. “Thank you for the best first date ever.”

Dean feels his heart swell with happiness. “No, thank _you_ , angel.”

Castiel chuckles. “Dean Winchester, you’re getting cheesy again.”

“Shut it,” Dean rolls his eyes and Cas sticks his tongue out at him.

Dean leans down, placing a kiss on the corner of Cas’ mouth. “For the record, if you ever got brain damage and couldn’t remember me, I would spend every day trying to win your heart,” Dean tells him honestly.

A faint smile dances on Cas’ lips. “Me too, Dean.”

Dean smiles down at him before reuniting their lips once again.

  


  


  


**Five Months Later**

Dean punches the button in the elevator repeatedly as if it will make it move any faster.

“Come on, come on, come on,” he chants under his breath. The ride up to his floor feels like it’s taking way too long. He glances down at his watch every five seconds, but it’s no use. It’s going on 9:30 pm and he’s beyond late.

He squeezes through the doors as soon as they open, fumbling for his key as he walks briskly down the hall. He unlocks the door swiftly and hurries inside.

“Cas?” Dean calls out hesitantly. He can hear the TV going in their bedroom and he takes a deep breath, slinging his guitar case from his shoulder before making his way there. He pushes open the cracked door and peeks in to see Castiel sitting on the bed with his knees drawn to his chest, eyes trained on the screen.

“Shit, Cas, I’m so sorry,” Dean says, taking a step towards the bed.

“Don’t bother, Dean,” Cas mutters, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Dean runs a hand through his hair. “I know there’s no excuse, but Benny-“

Castiel snaps his eyes to Dean at the mention of the name. “I don’t want to fucking hear it.”

Dean should’ve known better than to bring up Benny. Ever since Benny found him playing at a local coffee shop a couple months back, he’s taken an interest in Dean’s music, to Castiel’s dismay. At first, they were just buddies, but as Benny heard more of Dean’s abilities, he started helping him get gigs at local venues. And Cas and Benny- well, it’s been tense.

“Cas, please. I’m really sorry,” Dean says desperately. He knows he shouldn’t mention it again, but he owes Cas an explanation. “The wait took longer than we thought but he got me in to play for the owner, Ellen. I couldn’t just say no, Cas. I mean- this is huge. You know The Roadhouse is one of the most popular bars in the city, this could be my chance.”

Castiel narrows his eyes. “Yes. I suppose the plans we had for my birthday for weeks now mean nothing to you. As long as you get to pal around with Benny and be a rock star, it’s all okay, right?”

Dean opens his mouth to respond but then closes it again. There’s nothing he can say that will make this right. And he can’t blame Cas, Dean deserves every bit of his anger.

“Look, I think I’ve been supportive enough with your pursuit of music. I go to all your performances, I listen to every song you write, and I even tolerate that… _guy_ ,” Cas settles on, even though Dean knows he wants to say stronger words. “And I’m happy you got to play for the owner- I really am- but I just wanted to spend today with you. I didn’t ask for anything else but to have you all to myself all evening,” Castiel says in a low voice that’s laced with sadness and anger and disappointment.

Dean climbs on the bed next to Cas but keeps his distance when he sees Cas pulls his knees tighter to his chest, shoulders rigid.

“I don’t understand why you’re so threatened by Benny,” Dean murmurs.

Castiel snorts. “Well, maybe it’s the fact that he hits on you in front of me. Or maybe it’s all the dirty looks he gives me whenever I’m with you. Take your pick.”

Dean stifles a smile at this. He knows he shouldn’t find it amusing, but he can’t help but think how adorable Cas looks when he’s jealous.

“Cas, you know nothing will ever happen with Benny,” Dean says, some of the smile he’s trying hard to conceal leaking into his voice. And Cas catches it.

“This isn’t funny, Dean! Not only did you ditch me on my birthday, but you’re going to laugh at a perfectly reasonable concern I have?”

Dean bites his lip as a bigger smile threatens to surface. “You’re just really cute when you’re mad.”

Castiel huffs, shaking his head and returning his gaze back to the TV. “You’re unbelievable. Just… leave me alone.”

Dean sighs gently, scooting closer to Cas. “I know I fucked up. I can’t even begin to show you how sorry I am. I wanted you to have the best birthday and I just… I let you down, Cas. I’m sorry.”

Dean pauses for some sort of reaction but Cas keeps his eyes maintained ahead of him. “And you have nothing to worry about with Benny, I swear. He’s just there to help me get gigs.”

“How do you know?” Castiel mumbles.

Dean feels the corner of his mouth lift upwards in soft smile. “Because he’s not you.”

Castiel’s eyes flicker to meet his, still guarded. “I’m nothing special, Dean.”

Dean chuckles as he shakes his head, reaching forward to untangle one of Castiel’s hands from around his legs, rubbing a thumb softly over his knuckles. “You’re everything to me, Cas. Nothing- no one- can ever replace you. I need you.”

Castiel’s eyebrows knit together as emotions flood his eyes and he looks away. “Why can’t you just let me be pissed at you?”

Dean smirks, dropping his hand to turn his chin so Cas looks at him. “Because you still love me.”

Castiel rolls his eyes but a smile plays on his features and before Dean knows it, he finds those soft, pink lips against his.

Dean brings his hand up to cradle Castiel’s face, thumb stroking against the stubble on his cheek. Castiel pulls back and rests his forehead against Dean’s. “Yeah, I really do. Even when you’re an ass.”

Dean closes his eyes, exhaling the words. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, Cas. I’m so sorry.”

“I expect lots of makeup sex,” Cas tells him sternly, as if it’s a punishment Dean must endure.

Dean snickers. “Deal.” He pulls Cas back to him, locking their lips together.

A small moan rises from Cas’ throat and Dean feels like he might go crazy from the sound. He parts his lips to let Cas’ tongue mingle with his and his heartbeat speeds up when he feels Cas’ hand brush over his growing erection.

A moment later, Cas pulls away and Dean looks at him questioningly. “Why’d you stop?” Dean asks, panting ever so slightly.

“I want to finish watching my movie,” Cas tells him, focused once again on the TV.

“You teasing, son of a bitch,” Dean mutters under his breath.

“I deserve a little revenge, don’t I?” Cas asks, smiling deviously.

Dean finally glances at the screen and collapses into the pillows. “You’re watching _The Proposal_?”

“I needed something to make me laugh, given I was more than a little pissed earlier.”

Dean opens his mouth to complain but Cas cuts him off. “And don’t even dare complaining. This is part of your punishment.”

Dean sighs, getting up from the bed. Why couldn’t it just be the sex? “Fine, I’ll watch it. But give me five minutes.”

“Don’t even think about escaping. I’ll find you!” Cas calls after him as he leaves the room and Dean laughs.

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” he calls back. He heads to the kitchen, pulling the fridge open. At least he thought ahead about this part. He unburies a box at the back of the fridge and sets it on the counter, pulling off the lid to reveal six large, fancy-looking chocolate covered strawberries.

He positions them on a plate and brings them into the bedroom, relishing the way Castiel’s eyes widen at the treat.

“Is that what I think it is?” Cas asks slowly.

“Yep, and all for you. I know you’ve had your eye on these for a while now,” Dean says handing Castiel the plate before climbing into bed beside him. “Happy birthday, Cas,” he murmurs, kissing him softly.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas says with a smile, blue eyes sparking.

They spend the rest of their night feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries and watching _The Proposal_. This one actually ain’t so bad. It’s pretty funny.

They share chocolatey kisses in between fits of laughter and when the movie’s over and they turn the lights off, Dean wraps his arm securely around Cas, snuggling close when Cas drapes his arm across Dean’s waist. Dean places a soft kiss against Cas’ forehead.

“Goodnight, angel.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

  


  


  
**Seven Months Later**

Dean walks into the movie theater with Cas’ fingers intertwined with his, eyes widening at the sight. Damn, this place is fancy.

“Whoa,” he hears Cas say under his breath and Dean chuckles.

“I know, right?”

“Sam and Eileen really shouldn’t have done this.”

Dean shrugs. “They wanted us to have them. Think we’ve been working too much and need a break.”

Castiel nods slowly. “Still, it’s incredibly generous of them.”

Dean nods in agreement and they walk through aisle, glancing at the gold plates on the arm of each pair of cushioned seats that signified the seat number. They walk up a couple stairs to a raised section in the theater that looks like special seating.

“Ah, this is us,” Dean says, gesturing to two large seats that were basically mini couches in the back corner of the section. Dean watches in amusement as Cas sits down in the chair and immediately sinks backwards into the cushions, a sigh of content escaping him as he closes his eyes.

“Oh Dean, this feels so good,” Cas mumbles.

Dean chuckles, sitting beside him. “People are gonna think you’re doing questionable things if you keep that up.” Although, the moment Dean sits he understands Cas’ reaction.

Cas shoots him a glare and Dean flashes a smile at him in response. Dean feels along the side of the chair and discovers a button. He cautiously presses it and the bottom of the chair starts to lift upwards and reclines when it hits a certain height. “Whoa, check this out, Cas!”

Cas raises his eyebrows and feels for the button, gasping softly when his chair starts to move too.

“Good evening and welcome to iPic Theaters. Have you visited before?” A waitress approaches them with an amused smile.

“Uh, no. This is our first time,” Dean explains.

“Welcome. Can I start you both off with a drink?” she asks. Dean orders them both a beer and accepts the menu she offers them before whisking away.

“We can drink alcohol here? This place is awesome,” Dean comments, leaning over the wide arm rests that separates them and flips open the menu.

When the waitress returns with their beers, Dean and Cas place their orders, deciding to splurge on three courses because why the hell not? This is a special occasion, after all.

Dean leans back into the soft cushions, lifting the bottle to his lips to take a pull, his free hand tangled with Cas’.

He sets his beer on the small table top that’s perched at the front their armrests and frowns down at the space between them.

“Something wrong, Dean?” Cas asks and Dean looks up to meet concerned blue eyes.

“I wish this stupid thing wasn’t here. You seem so far away.”

Cas chuckles. “They probably don’t want people getting too cozy in these seats, since, ya know, some can get carried away.”

Dean smirks at this. “Yeah, you’re right. Believe me, if you were in this seat with me, I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”

Castiel bites his lip to hold off a smile as his cheeks darken. “Dean, please don’t get us thrown out.”

Dean hums, pulling Cas by the hand closer to him to give him a lingering kiss. “No promises,” he says in a low voice.

Castiel rolls his eyes lovingly and kisses him once again. “Save it for when we get home.”

Dean snorts and sits back but keeping their hands laced together. “So what movie did Sam and Eileen pick out for us?”

Castiel lifts his butt as he pulls a ticket stub from his back pocket and squints at it through the dimness of the theater. His face breaks out in a wide smile and looks over at Dean.

“What is it?” Dean asks suspiciously.

“ _Pretty Woman_.”

Dean stares at him blankly as he processes this. “P- _Pretty Woman_?” Cas nods, trying to hold in his laughter.

“Will I ever be able to live my life without being tortured with these goddamn rom coms?” he groans loudly, not even caring that a few people glance over at them with questioning eyes.

“Don’t lie, Dean Winchester. You love them,” Cas tells him and Dean huffs a breath.

“I do not! That gooey romantic crap is garbage,” Dean turns his head to stare at Cas. “Why did they get us this movie?”

“Must be one of those classic movie days. And, you know, date night movie?” Cas says.

“Remind me to kill Sam when we see him again,” Dean mutters. The movie starts up about a minute later and Dean braces himself for almost two hours of misery.

He finds himself measuring out how much longer the torture will be by when the waitress brings them their food, which is absolutely delicious.

When it’s over, Dean reclines the chair back into place and stands, stretching out his arms and back. “That was some good food.”

Cas smirks, following his lead. “Yeah it was. The movie was good too.”

Dean rolls his eyes, although he can’t deny a small part of him enjoyed it. “Shall we head home?”

Cas nods, taking Dean’s hand as they make their way out of the theater.

Dean holds on tight to Cas’ hand, only letting go when they get in and out of the car. He feels his mind buzz with all the words he wants to say to Cas, but where to begin?

When they finally make it back home, the door barely closes before Cas has him pushed up against the wall, lips seeking Dean’s hungrily. Dean grunts in surprise but kisses him back eagerly, pulling him closer by his belt loops.

Cas moans, his hands feeling their way down Dean’s chest and his mouth starts to explore Dean’s neck.

Dean takes a shaky breath, leaning his head against the wall to expose more of his throat. “Someone’s a little eager,” Dean pants softly.

“You were right, Dean. Those chairs were unfair to separate us,” Cas growls against his skin.

Dean laughs, pulling Cas back up to him, flicking his tongue out to faintly trace Cas’ parted lips. “Aren’t I always right?” he murmurs.

Cas hums, bringing his hands to the side of Dean’s face, stroking his thumb down his cheek as he kisses Dean with more tenderness. “Happy anniversary, Dean,” Cas tells him softly.

Dean pulls Cas back just enough so he can look into those blue eyes. “Happy anniversary, Cas.”

Cas smiles lovingly at him for a moment before he frowns ever so slightly. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Dean asks, furrowing his brows.

“I’m sorry the movie turned out to be _Pretty Woman_. I know you don’t like those movies and all and I should’ve checked beforehand. I could’ve exchanged-“

Dean silences him with another kiss. “You think I care that we watched some chick flick?”

Cas shrugs softly.

Dean chuckles under his breath, his fingers seeking out Castiel’s. “As long as I’m with you, I don’t care what we do.”

“Really?”

Dean scoffs, giving his hand a squeeze. “Of course, Cas. After all this time, how can you not know that?”

Castiel shakes his head gently, speaking quietly. “I know. It’s just… sometimes I can’t believe that someone like you chose someone like me.”

Dean feels something tighten in his chest at Cas’ words. If anyone should be feeling unworthy, it’s Dean. Cas is way more than what he deserves and the fact that the stupid son of a bitch stayed by his side all these years goes beyond Dean’s comprehension.

He gently lifts Cas’ chin up to look at him when his eyes wander to the floor. “I love you, Castiel Novak. And nothing is ever going to change that.”

Cas swallows and he holds onto Dean’s hand tighter. “I love you too, Dean Winchester. And I will never stop loving you.”

Dean feels a lump form in his throat as an overwhelming wave of emotions consumes him. Dammit, how did he get so lucky? And why in the hell did it take them so long to realize what they were feeling?

“I can’t believe it’s been one year,” Dean murmurs.

Cas nods, the corner of his mouth lifting in a crooked smile. “One year ago you licked butter off my face. Who would’ve thought that’s all it took?”

Dean chuckles, feeling a blush heat up his cheeks. “Yeah, not my smoothest move.”

“Well, it worked on me.”

Dean shakes his head, the events of that night flashing through his mind. “Did you know they set us up?” he asks, remembering a recent conversation with Sam.

Cas raises his eyebrows. “Sam and Eileen?”

Dean nods. “And Charlie. Apparently, they all made a plan beforehand to leave in the middle of the movie so we’d be alone.”

Castiel laughs. “Remind me to thank them later.”

Dean smirks and leans in close, brushing his lips against Cas’. “Now, I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of.”

Castiel captures Dean’s mouth, raising his hands to Dean’s shoulders and slowly trailing his fingertips down until they meet his wrists and raises them to either side of Dean’s head, pinning him against the wall, voice coming out in a low growl. “Yes, I believe we do.”

  


  


  


**Six Months Later**

“Dean, are you ready to go? We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up,” Cas calls from the front of their apartment, probably standing in the doorway waiting for Dean.

Dean smirks and pokes his head down the hall to see Cas standing exactly how he imagined he’d be. He wipes his face clean of emotion and even frowns. “Uh, I don’t think I feel up to going out tonight.”

Cas stares at him blankly before calmly stepping back inside and closing the door. “What are you talking about? You’ve had this dinner marked on your calendar for a month now.”

Dean shrugs. “Yeah, I know.”

Castiel stares at him incredulously. “And you’re okay with missing possibly the biggest dinner of your career? You do remember Benny and Ellen will be waiting at the restaurant for you to discuss your contract to be a headliner at The Roadhouse, right?”

Dean nods and he can’t help the small smile that twitches on the corner of his mouth. “I know.”

Castiel runs a hand through his dark, tousled hair. “Why? This is ridiculous, Dean. You have to go!”

Dean saunters forward, lazily wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist and pulling him close. “But I don’t want to. I want to stay here with you.”

Castiel narrows his eyes at him. “What’s gotten into you?”

Dean snorts, dropping his hands. “Nothing. Can’t I stay in with my boyfriend for a change? No shows, no loud, drunken crowd. Just to relax for once.” Castiel still doesn’t look like he’s buying what Dean’s selling so he tries a different approach. “I thought you disliked Benny, anyway. I’m saving you from a miserable dinner, aren’t I?”

“Well yeah, but you know I’d go to a hundred dinners with him if it meant you being happy.”

Dean gives him a chaste kiss. “I’m happy here, right now. Can we please just stay here? I can make fettuccini alfredo and we can watch a movie under some warm blankets.”

Castiel sighs, eyes conflicted before he relents. “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you about making the biggest mistake of your life. I’m going to change.” Dean watches him go with a smile before getting to work on dinner.

Once they’re settled down on the couch, Dean grabs the remote and presses play, the movie he’s chosen already in the DVD player.

“So, what movie are we watching tonight that’s so much more important than your career advancing- no, dream making dinner?” Cas asks as he twirls noodles onto his fork and stuffs it into his mouth.

“You’ll see,” Dean says around a mouthful of pasta.

Dean’s eyes flicker back and forth between the screen and Cas’ face. Cas looks confused at first until the names of the actors flash across the screen followed by the title screen and Adam Sandler singing.

Cas looks over at him sharply, brows knitted together in confusion. “ _The Wedding Singer_?”

Dean shrugs, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. “Yeah, why not?”

Castiel is silent for a moment and Dean wants to laugh at how speechless he looks. “Because… you hate romantic comedies. Remember?”

Dean stuffs another forkful of fettuccini into his mouth. “Yeah I remember.” He glances over to see Cas still staring at him like he grew a second nose. “What? A guy can’t be in the mood for Adam Sandler and Drew Berrymore?”

Castiel shakes his head quickly. “No-no, of course you can! I’m just… surprised, is all.”

“Alright then,” Dean grunts, returning his attention back to the movie.

When they’re done with dinner, they set their plates on the coffee table before curling up together under a blanket. With each minute that passes, Dean can feel the butterflies in his stomach become more and more restless.

Before he knows it, the line is said and that’s his cue.

“Hey Cas, how about getting us a couple beers from the kitchen?”

Cas nods gently, eyes still on the screen. “Sure, after the movie is over.”

Dean wants to roll his eyes but refrains. “I want one now though.”

Castiel turns his head to look at him. “Dean, there’s literally five minutes left. I think you can hold out for that long.”

Dammit, he’s wasting time. Dean leans forward to plant a kiss on his lips. “Please?”

Castiel narrows his eyes at him before sighing dramatically, tossing the blanket off him. “Fine, only because I think you’re going to regret skipping the dinner in the morning.” Cas pushes himself off the couch and disappears into the kitchen.

Dean presses pause on the remote and springs from the couch, shuffling quietly over to the corner of the room where his guitar sat in the case.

He takes it out carefully, slinging the strap over his neck and gets into position in front of the couch. He takes in a couple deep breaths to steady his nerves.

Cas walks back into the room after what feels like an eternity with a bottle in each hand and gives Dean a questioning look.

“Dean?”

Dean has to try to steady his hands as his fingers start to move against the strings. “ _I wanna make you smile whenever you’re sad_ ,” he sings softly.

Cas tilts his head and it takes everything in Dean not to burst out in the most ridiculous smile and he continues to sing. “ _Carry you around when your arthritis is bad. All I wanna do, is grow old with you_.”

Castiel’s mouth drops open ever so slightly. “Dean…” But Dean continues to play and picks up the lyrics again.

“ _I’ll get you medicine when your tummy aches, build you a fire when the furnace breaks. Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you_.”

Dean bites his lip to hide the smile as he strums a couple measures before continuing the melody. “ _I’ll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold. Need you, feed you, even let you hold the remote control_.”

The last lyric coaxes a small laugh out of Cas, who’s still standing speechless in front of Dean. It makes Dean’s heart flutter and he presses on, slowly making his way across the living room to Cas. “ _So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink, put you to bed when you’ve had too much to drink_.”

He stops in front of Cas, staring into the beautiful blue eyes that made him fall the first time he saw them. “ _Oh I could be the man… who grows old with you_.”

Dean strums out a few more chords before silencing his hands. “ _I wanna grow old with you_ ,” the lyrics come out in a whisper.

Castiel smiles widely at him and it sends such a warm feeling through Dean’s body. “Dean, that was beautiful.”

Dean chuckles under his breath, his nerves returning once again. He ducks out of the guitar strap and sets it against the end of the couch, taking the beers that were still clutched in Cas’ hands and sets them down.

“Cas… I don’t even know where to begin,” Dean blushes, his gaze falling to floor as he scrambles for the words he’s practiced so many times now.

Cas grabs his hand gently and gives it a soft squeeze. “What’s going on, Dean?”

Dean looks back up to Cas and smiles. “More than eight years ago, some weird, dorky guy crashed into my dorm room. And that same guy became my best friend. He was there for me when times got tough, he supported me when I was hopeless, and he made me feel like I was worth something.”

Dean hears Cas suck in a small breath of air, but he’s not done. “How did I ever manage to deserve someone like you, Cas? How, after all these years, did I manage to keep the best thing that’s ever happened to me? I don’t think I’ll ever know.”

He pauses, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. “But what I do know is I want to spend the rest of my life trying to figure it out. I don’t just want you in my life, I _need_ you in my life, Cas.”

“Dean,” Castiel breathes.

Dean smirks, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small box and lowers himself down onto one knee and flips it open to reveal a small, silver band.

“Will you marry me, Castiel Novak?” Dean asks around the lump that forms in his throat.

Castiel shakes his head slowly, placing his hands against Dean’s cheeks and gently pulls him up, giving Dean a tender kiss through quivering lips.

“Of course, Dean.”

Dean exhales, the tight bundle of nerves that sat in his stomach disappearing and all he can feel is complete and utter happiness as he gingerly slides the band onto Cas’ finger. He wraps his arms tight around Castiel and holds him close, feeling his eyes get watery as much as he told himself he wouldn’t cry.

“Did Dean Winchester just use a rom com to propose to me?” He feels Cas’ breath tickle at his neck and Dean laughs, pulling back just enough to look at him.

“Oh, shut it.”

Castiel beams at him, eyes sparkling with love and adoration. “You still love me.”

Dean smiles, lifting a hand to cradle Cas’ cheek and he presses his lips against his angel’s, taking a mental picture of this moment and he whispers against Cas’ lips, “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> [My Tumblr](http://blissfulcastiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
